


Daddy's Here.

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Daddy!Dan takes care of his baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

I’m kneeling on the edge of the bed with my head bowed. My knees ache a bit from being in this position for a while, but it won’t be much longer now. Goosebumps cover my exposed flesh as my only item of clothing is a pair of low hanging, skin hugging boxers. Daddy doesn’t really like clothing, but he loves to remove my underwear. He says that it has something to do with my cock being for his eyes only.

I smile at the thought of my Daddy seeing me naked. He never makes me feel overexposed or ashamed of my body. Daddy thinks I’m beautiful, sexy, and wonderful. Those are adjectives that I would use to describe him as well. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. Daddy’s here.

I don’t raise my head to greet him. I learned that lesson already. However, I don’t need to look at him to see what he looks like. His brown fringe will be pushed off his face and his brown eyes are full of lust. No shirt to bother with leaving his thin upper body exposed. From the position of my head, I can tell that he still has pants on. They’re a pair of black skinnies by the look of them. No socks, but that’s not a surprise. Daddy doesn’t like socks even in his every day life.

I wait patently as he moves around the room. Daddy rummages in our special drawer. I hear him pulling various items out and setting them on the bed. He moves back and stands in front of me. His hand cups my chin and pulls my head upward until I’m looking him in the face. His normally soft, brown eyes are golden and full of lust. He leans his head down and kisses me softly. We both smile into the kiss.

“Lay down baby. Arms above your head and legs spread.” Dan murmurs against my lips. I move and get into position. He moves around to the side of the bed and grabs the handcuffs. I feel them snap around my wrists and attach to the headboard.

“Are they okay?” He asks with a concern tone. I pull at the cuffs a few times. They’re snug, but not tight.

“They’re good Daddy,” I reply. Dan gives me an adoring smile. I smile back at him.

Dan removes his pants and climbs on top of me. He’s straddling me in a way that our crotches are rubbing together. Our only barrier is our respective underwear. Dan gets situated, i.e. rubbing his crotch against mine a few times, and leans down towards me. He nips at my ear and places butterfly like kisses across my face. Our lips meet together and it’s perfection.

We move our mouths in sync with one another until I feel him run his tongue along my bottom lip. I part my mouth slightly to give Dan access. He drives his tongue deep in my mouth. I moan at the contact. His fingers work their way into my hair. His other hand cups my face. He grinds down on me and I let out a small moan in response.

Dan kisses my jaw and moves down neck. I feel him drag his teeth down my neck. I whine as he gently bites into the base of my neck. We both there will be a bruise there due to the way that Dan is going at the spot. Not that either of us mind. I like knowing I belong to Dan and he likes knowing others know who I belong to. Dan is running his hands up and down my sides. Dancing the tips across my sink in a way that’s causing sparks to corse through my veins. I feel like my body is electrified. Dan works his way around my chest; stopping every so often to swirl my harden nipples with his tongue. I can feel my cock becoming extra hard. His mouth, his fingers, and his crotch has me on fire.

“Daddy,” I whine out. Dan lifts his head slightly to look up at me.

“Hmm,” he hums against my skin.

“Please Daddy,” I plead out. Dan sits up, purposely grinding his hips down.

“Yes love?” Dan smiles sweetly at me. I wither under him.

“Daddy, it feels funny.”

“What feels funny?”

“Down there. Please Daddy. Make it not feel funny anymore. Please.” It all comes across more desperate than I intended. I blame it on the fact that Dan was grinding on me the entire time. Dan chuckles softly and takes my cheek in his hand.

“It’s okay baby. Daddy’s going to take care of you. Don’t you worry.” He lightly runs his thumb across my cheek. I quietly moan in response.

Dan moves down until he’s situated between my legs. I feel his ever growing erection drag across my crotch. He moves his fingers so they’re slid under the band of my underwear. He drags the pants down my legs at an agonizing pace. I shuffle around to make it easier for him.

“So beautiful,” he softly coos at my hard erection. Dan moves off the bed to dispose of his own pants. Then, he takes my legs and pins them to the bed. He attaches each ankle to the foot of the bed. He moves up and ghosts his hand over my penis. I squirm under his almost touch. Dan likes to watch me squirm.

Dan grabs the bottle of lube than crawls between my legs. My legs twitch as he drags his nails up my thighs. I watch as Dan pours some onto his fingers and works to warm it up. I bite my lip at the image of what’s coming next. Dan circles my rim with one of his fingers.

“Please Daddy,” I beg. I see Dan smirk as he continues to tease me.

“You’re such a good boy baby,” He replies as he sinks his finger inside of me. 

I inhale sharply at the intrusion. He waits a moment before moving his finger. He adds another finger soon after. The burn from the second is a little worse then the first, but it dissipates almost as quickly as it started. By the time Dan adds a third finger, I’ve become a whimpering, moaning mess. Dan brushes his fingertips over my spot and I jerk off the bed.

“Right there Daddy. Again Daddy.” Dan brushes it again. I start moaning louder. He abruptly pulls his fingers out. I whimper at the sudden emptiness.

“Don’t want you cumming just yet love,” he remarks at my little pout. He pours lube onto his hand and coats his aching cock in it. Dan moans out at the contact. He positions himself in front of my hole. Dan runs the tip of his cock around my entrance.

“You want me right baby?” He asks me, not looking at me.

“Yes Daddy. I want you so bad,” I plead. He continues to tease me.

“Why baby?” He wants me to tell him how good he makes me feel. Dan relishes in this kind of talk.

“‘Cuz I feel funny down there. I need your cock Daddy. I need it buried deep inside of me. It’s the only thing that will make it better. Please Daddy. I need you.” I voice become higher, whiner, more desperate, and pleading as I went on. I don’t care. It’s not how it’s said, just as long as I say it. Dan moans at my words and slowly sinks into me. I moan, getting louder the deeper he gets until he’s bottomed out inside of me. He gives me a moment to adjust, then he begins to move.

It doesn’t take long for us to get a steady pace going. Dan’s searching for my prostate and I’m a moaning mess underneath him. When he hits my spot, I arch my back and cry out. Dan angles himself so he can hit there over and over again.  

“Daddy-God-.” I incoherently cry out. I can feel my orgasm starting to pool in my stomach.  

“So good. So tight.” Dan moans out as I grasp around his cock. I shut my eyes in pleasure.

“Can I cum Daddy? Please.” I can feel my orgasm building quicker now.

“Yes baby. Cum for Daddy.” Dan must be close as I can feel his thrust becoming more erratic. I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes tighter as I feel his hand wrap around my dick. Dan moving his hand in time with his thrusts is what sends me over the edge.

“Daddy!” I cry out as ribbons of cum shoot from my dick. Dan moans really loud. He stills just a moment later as he orgasms deep in me. I moan again at the feeling of him filling me with his cum.

A few thrusts later, he pulls out. He braces himself over top of me as he tries to catch his breath. Once he has caught his breath, he moves off of the bed. Dan grabs a random shirt off the floor and uses to wipe himself down. Next, he moves to clean my stomach up. I’m fighting to keep my eyes open as he releases me from my bonds. Dan moves us so we’re both laying under the blanket. I feel his hand move over me as to massage my limbs. I hum at his touch.

“I love you,” I mumble out. Sleep is fast approaching me.

“I love you too,” Dan whispers back as I drift off to dreamland.


End file.
